


No Sharing

by Viet_joker



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dan is cool, Eddie tied to a chair, Kinda, Lady Venom, NO TENTACLE PORN IN HERE, NOT READY TO TYPE THAT YET, Not Like That, Possessive Venom, Riot is that one sibling that takes your favorite toy, Symbiote - Freeform, everyone likes Dan, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: Things take a different turn during that scene in the movie where they capture Eddie when he left Venom at the hospital. Slight AU/canon divergent i guess.





	No Sharing

.

. 

“Wait—wh-what did you just say?” Eddie scrambled, trying to pry himself off the chair he’s bound to.

 **“You heard me. I hate Venom. Never did anything right—the only thing Venom did right was discovering you. Someone that wanted to be bonded to a symbiote no matter how much he denies it. I’m going on that rocket to gather more from my planet and I’m taking you there. I’m sure I can find the perfect symbiote for you—and I’m sure it’ll greatly piss Venom off,”** Riot’s gruesome face grinned.

“What do you mean piss off—It can just find someone else—”

Riot glared at Eddie, causing the other to shut up.

“Yo **u** do not realize **how** hard it is t **o find a perfect** host fo **r our** species. We—to **achieve full symbiosis—need to** both be o **ne hundred perc** ent compatible with **each other or else it won’t _work_. Take your ho** meles **s friend for example. She’s dea** d and rotting in a ditch som **ewhere**. It effects **both of us**. The longer we go **unbound an** d the many tim **es** **we try to b** ond with **an unsuccessful h** ost, damages **us**.” Both Drake and Riot spoke as one. **“Unless you’re someone like me that can bond with anyone I want. It takes power, and _control._ ” **By the end of that, it was Riot speaking itself.

“You can just go and bring all your ugly ass friends here on the planet. There’s so many of us here,” Eddie nervously said. “Just shoot me in the head and be on your merry way.”

 **“And waste a host such as you? I have someone else in mind that needs a body back at Klyntar. And don’t worry, We’ll make sure to take** **good** care of you, Mr. Brock.” And by the end of that, Drake was talking again. “I personally don’t like you, Mr. Brock but for my plan to work I’m going to have your full cooperation here.”

“You’re a piece of shi—” Drake/Riot shot out a tendril at Eddie’s mouth and successfully gagged the poor man, who tried to scream anyways but nothing is coming out. The goo wrapped itself around Eddie’s mouth tightly and started stroking Eddie’s cheek.

 **“As I said before, We’ll take good care of you, Mr. Brock.”** Drake’s/Riot’s expression made Eddie shudder in discomfort. Riot shot a tendril that formed into a hand and even fucking _patted_ Eddie’s face like he was a pet. **“It’s a pity none of the other’s that came along with me didn’t survive, other than Venom. It would’ve been delightful to see you bond with one of them,”** Drake/Riot smiled as he stood up, tentacle lurching back into Drake’s body. Now, I’ll have to prepare. Be a good host and don’t move. I’ll be back,” Drake winked at Eddie and made his way out of the lab and left Eddie to himself.

Eddie then heard the deaths of the guards that dragged him there and had a feeling that Drake/Riot had enough of their help.

The little Riot goo is still stroking him, but now stroking his chin and Eddie can’t flick the thing off him.

Eddie slumped in the chair, defeated.

Guess he’s going to space to be someone’s bitch and he’s not looking forward to that.

Fuck.

.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

“ **Why are we in this when we could be going so much faster if you let me take control?!”** Venom hissed at Annie from her shoulder.

“Because the city is in chaos, there are dead bodies lying everywhere thanks to _somebody_ and if you were to take over and leap across the city it’s just going to eventually call the bigger guns here and make things more difficult for us to reach Eddie. As soon as it’s clear you can do your thing,” Annie said.

**“Fine, but drive faster.”**

“As fast as I can right now,” Annie grumbled. “Now what’s the plan when we get there?”

 **“Not very elaborate. We find Eddie, protect him, then kiss him, then I go back!”** Venom said a bit too cheerfully for Annie.

Wait.

“What, kiss?!”

**“Yes, passing me on orally might speed up the process, probably.”**

“What the—how do you even know the idea of kissing anyways?!”

**“I sifted through Eddie’s memories and I became curious and looked it up. Eddie has books. A kiss is the touch or pressing of one's lips against another person or an object. Cultural connotations of kissing vary widely. Depending on the culture and context, a kiss can express sentiments of love, passion, romance, sexual attraction, sexual activity, sexual arousal, affection, respect, greeting, friendship, peace, and good luck. So this explanation fits for my situation quite perfectly.”**

Annie went through many expressions and she couldn’t stay on one feeling at the moment.

If she heard right—

**“A kiss for Eddie will make him happy and I can go back to him. That is what he always did to you when you get upset with him.”**

“Wha-I—I don’t want to make out with my ex! I have Dan now!”

**“And I’ll have Eddie and he’ll have me and then we become we again. Besides, nobody will even know what will happen and it’ll be between Eddie and I. You’re just the ride.”**

Annie sighed. If its going to help the situation she has no other choice.

She knows the thing doesn’t need to kiss Eddie. It just wanted to.

But whatever.

“We’re here,” Annie drove up to the side of the road and the view of the large building can be seen. She’s careful to park somewhere nobody will see and gets out of her car. “Can you still sense him?”

 **“Yes, but the bond is slowly breaking. We need to hurry. Can we do it now?”** Venom asked impatiently. Annie swore if Venom could she can imagine it tapping its foot or hand impatiently.

“Yes.”

Venom grinned as it enveloped Annie whole.

 ** _“N_** _o **w,** w **her** e are **y** ou **Ed** di **e?”**_ They both said as they leap toward the building.

.

.

* * *

 

.

.

. 

Eddie is mildly panicking because the tiny goo thing Riot left is actually getting marginally bigger and trying to go up Eddie’s nose, but every time it tried, Eddie jerked his head away followed by whining at it to stop and it stopped.

Then proceeded to try again for the seventh time.

Eddie squirmed in his seat and tried to pull from his bindings, but it doesn’t work at all.

He screamed through the gag in frustration. Only Eddie can wind up in a situation where an Alien leader is going to gift a friend an actual human pet host, aka Eddie Brock.

He just hopes the planet doesn’t have any air, so he can just die from the lack of oxygen. Judging from the way Drake and Riot spoke, he’s sure there’s no way of him dying anytime soon, unfortunately.

The tiny Riot goo grew again and now half his face down to his neck is covered in grey black goo.

Eddie is about to try and break free when the goo suddenly scrambled off and disappeared, leaving Eddie to spit because the thing was in his mouth.

“Swear to god—GET ME OUTTA HERE!” Eddie shouted, hoping someone can help him. “HELP.” Eddie pulled again and growled in frustration.

Then he heard shouts of terror coming from inside the building and Riot in full form rampaging down the hall toward him.

“Oh god, its ten times more ugly running,” Eddie whined.

 **“Our ride is ready, time to go,”** Riot said as he shot a tentacle toward Eddie and ripped the man out the chair. Another wrapped itself around Eddie’s body.

Riot made its way down the hall and down several halls Eddie didn’t keep count. They’re probably making their way to where the rocket is.

Riot stopped and snapped its head to a large room filled with dead bodies and broken computers and a large screen with said rocket on it.

 **“Seems like I didn’t kill all of them. Time is ticking,”** Riot said as he went in and found a near dead scientist that was struggling to type in some codes into a cracked computer screen. Not a second later and the man was dead. **“Now then,”** Riot smiled and lifted Eddie to meet its face. **“Shall we?”**

“I’d much rather not,” Eddie said but knew it was useless to argue at this point. The alien was dead set on dragging Eddie along with him.

It was when they were running down the ramp towards Eddie’s doom when they suddenly appear.

Eddie has a gut feeling on who Venom’s host is now and judging from the glare sent his way he’s right.

 **“Venom, right on time. Get on the rocket,”** Riot shouted at Venom.

 **“What are you doing with him?”** Venom pointed a tentacle at Eddie.

**“Taking him back to Klyntar. I’m sure you can _share_ the human amongst someone else.”**

Venom glared at Riot.

**Share?**

**Share?!**

**No.**

**That is not how it works.**

**Eddie belongs to Venom.**

**Venom doesn’t like sharing.**

**Venom doesn’t want to share anything.**

**“Eddie is mine,”** Venom hissed as it thrusted itself forward.

 **“He’s not going to have a choice in the matter,”** Riot sneered.

“I am nob—” Riot wrapped a tentacle around Eddie’s mouth to shut him up.

Venom kicked Riot square on the chest but the other grabbed its leg and chucked Venom across the runway.

Venom leaped back up and about ten, from what Eddie can tell, tentacles shot out and fought at Riot, a few gripping onto Eddie and trying to pry him out of Riot’s grip. Venom’s arm formed a scythe and slashed at the tentacle that held Eddie, dropping the man during both aliens’ quarrel.

Eddie managed to wiggle himself loose and ripped the tentacle around his mouth off before getting away from the thing as far as possible.

Venom, seeing Eddie free, slammed Riot and chucked him off somewhere leaving the three to themselves for a quick moment.

Venom did as it promised, lifting Eddie to its face and delivering a deep kiss, tongue and all.

Eddie, who was quite surprised at the deep kiss automatically reciprocated. He can feel Venom sticking its entire tongue down his throat and

And

_Fuck._

Annie.

Of course, it was Annie.

The kiss made sense now.

Cause it’s clearly from Annie.

Yup.

**Eddie we have no time. Annie needs to go somewhere safer.**

Right.

Riot.

“Annie, go, _now._ It’s not safe here and you need to leave,” Eddie said as he tried to push her back to the building.

“Wha—I’m here now I can help!”

“No, you can’t! Do _you_ have an alien parasite—sorry just saying—that can morph you into a huge monster? No. And if anything happened I don’t want to tell Dan because he’s kinda awesome and seeing him upset will only make me upset!” Eddie argued. “Just go, now!” Eddie leaped right behind her as Venom took over and fought with Riot again.

Annie, angrily grumbling at Eddie and his dumb symbiote that has a huge thing for Eddie.

“I can’t help? I’ll show them I can help,” she said and took off back into the building.

.

.

.

* * *

 

_._

_._

_A few months later._

 

Eddie’s life after the incident was slow. He’s recovering, thankful that all of his organs are still intact and not being eaten alive.

Yea, Venom is alive. It had been very quiet for a while, talking only when it needed food and such. Eddie bought at much chocolate as he can with his budget and it seems to help. That and a few heads here and there. They still haven’t spoke much between the two of them though, and Eddie isn’t really looking forward to that conversation to be honest.

Not like he’ll have a choice in the matter, because when he woke up he could automatically feel that he was _different._

That quiet void in him, the months he always felt cold and a little empty despite knowing Venom is still there, was different. He felt warmer, and if he could describe it with lack of a better term, filled.

 **It’s been a while, Eddie.** Venom’s voice startled Eddie, chasing all signs of sleepiness away.

“Venom?” Eddie questioned. “Are you…okay now?”

 **Yes, we are okay.** It replied back, and Eddie sighed in relief.

“You were quiet for so long, I was afraid for a moment.”

**Why?**

Eddie was confused for a moment.

**Why were you afraid for us when _you_ wanted to leave us.**

“Well—”

 **You left _us_ back at the hospital trapped, I had to hop into a dog and into Annie to get back to you. Did I do something to upset you? Did I not do enough for us? ** Venom formed a head outside of Eddie’s chest and looked right at him. **Tell me.**

“Look I’m sorry but not sorry I left you back there because you were kinda eating my _insides_ alive and I don’t know how much longer I was going to live.”

**“I will not let us die so easily. The more heads, chocolate and tater tots I consume the better chance for us to live.”**

“We gotta talk about the heads, man.”

 **“We have to talk about what is going on now. You argued and denied when we were together but did not fight when Riot decided to drag you back to my planet to become someone elses host. Let me make it clear for you Eddie.”** Venom got closer and closer.

“Hey I was a little tied up and I didn’t have any choice in the matter.”

 **“You. Are. Mine. Nobody elses. I especially do not like the idea of _sharing_ you either _,”_** Venom spat. **“Tell us what we did wrong, so we can be better next time.”**

“Look, other than the eating my insides aside I was afraid okay. I mean you and a bunch of others were brought here, killed so many people because you couldn’t achieve full symbiosis thanks to Drake, killed my friend and jumped to me and proceeded to scare the ever-living shit out of me. I can’t help but feel body snatched okay!”

Venom got quiet.

**“If it makes you feel any better I did not intend to kill off so many while trying to achieve full symbiosis. It just happens. I can’t control that. And there is no body snatching. We are in this together. I chose you, you are _mine._ Not Riots, or anything else and if they dare try and take you away from me I’ll eat their heads.”**

“A-a little possessive there aren’t you buddy.”

**“Just protecting what’s mine.”**

Alright then, very possessive alien parasite dead set on never leaving.

He should probably delete his tinder profile and set his relationship status to ‘In a relationship with an alien goo monster’.

**“And yes, the kiss came from me. Not Annie. My idea.”**

Oh great. He’s pretty sure a few moments after that incident gave him a boner but then Riot’s ugly ass face killed it seconds later.

Venom game him a boner.

“La, la, la. Not thinking about that—I don’t remember it.”

**“If you don’t I can gladly bring the memory back up for you.”**

“Nope, nope. C’mon let’s buy you some chocolate since you’re feeling much better.”

**“You’re changing the topic, but I don’t mind.”**

“There’s a buffet and it has a chocolate fountain.”

**“Yesssssssss.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Ya'll I aint got no clue. I watched Venom Tuesday, spent a few days hardcore (wink wink) reading fanfic. Find Symbrock and Veddie tags on Tumblr and I'm in love.
> 
> I really dig Possessive Venom ya'll and yes that little bit from Annie and Venom's scene in the car is straight from that little strip comic by brainbubblegum on tumblr.
> 
> Anywho don't take this fic seriously, i just enjoy possessive venom so much and his "You are mine." Made me internally squeal.
> 
> Also don't mind the title. It's pure shit, lmao.
> 
> Bye bye.


End file.
